Lords of Warcraft
by Mega Thor
Summary: Kil'jaeden as summoned a spell that clashes Azeroth with Middle Earth. Alliance will be formed and betrayals will be made as fraction fight for power.
1. The Clash of Worlds

I know its been a while since i done this. I joined the Military and they had me busy. But I hope to get the ball rolling again and make a comeback with this new story, and try to continue Sauron vs Sephiroth.

Anyway, I don't on anything thus far. Warcraft Characters are owned by Blizzard and the World of warcraft Characters are owned by J.R.R. Tolkien. The timeline may be out of wack so please bare with me.

To explain the timeline, Warcraft side ended right after the events of Warcraft III: The frozen thrown and the Lord of the rings take place as Frodo, Sam, and Gollum crosses the Dead Marshes

Ok, enough rambling, lets see if I still got it.

Chapter 1: THE CLASH OF WORLDS

Several Days has passed since the Battle of the frozen thrown. The death knight Arthas Menethil led his scourge army and defeated Illidan Stormrage and the Burning Legion. Illidan watch as Arthas was able to merge himself with the empty armor of Ner'zul, thus becoming the new Lich King. Illidan, with his army decimated, had no choice but to return to the Black Temple in Outland and report his failure to his lord Kil'Jaeden. Illidan's Vassels, Akama, Lady Vashj, and Kael'thas waited out of sight atop the summoning alter as Illidan waits for the arrival of his lord. I fire storm approaches from the distances and with it, the giant form of Kil'Jaeden engulfed in fel flame and towers over Illidan.

"Curse you!" Said the enraged demon lord to the still wounded Illidan. "I gave you a second chance to attack the frozen throne and not only did you fail to destroy it, not only did you allow his death kight champion to merge with the Lich King, but you made the biggest mistake of them all by surviving and coming back here to grovel for my forgiveness. I should reduce you to a pile of ash."

Illidain tries to plea his case. "Kil'Jaeden, Arthas amast a large force when he came to Northrend. We were unprepared and undermaned when we were confronted. We fought them for as long as we....."

"Your best wasn't remotely close enough! It was a mistake to put my faith in your abilities. With the Horde, Alliance and now the Scourge left unchecked, we will be fighting a war on 3 fronts." Kil'Jaended pauses for a moment as an idea crossed his mind. ".......unless, I can create a greater choas." With that said Kil'Jaeden vanished in a pillar of fire.

Kael'thas soon came out of hiding and walked up to Illidan. "My Lord, what exactly did he mean by creating a greater chaos?"

Illidan was left to puder it for a moment. "I don't know, but I'm sure that it will be like nothing of this world." There was a slight pause, but soon Kil'jaened reappeared before them brining in his hand various demonic runestones and scrolls which Illidan himself was unfamiliar with. Kil'jaeden read the scrolls and runes and spoke in a demonic language. As he chants, he began to draw what appeared to be to circles with various patterns in them in the platform. The first one Illidan recognized what appeared to be the landscape of Azeroth and Outland, but what he drew in the other circle appeared to be a landscape Illidan was not familiar with. He continue to chant in a demonic language, but Illidan recognized one part clearly.

"Two worlds," He heard the demon mutter. "Two great evils, two lands twisted by chaos, shall be joined as one and a new breed of chaos shall be born." He studied the maps he drew, and made one last ajustment to the unknown planet by drawing what looks to be an eye. "Yes, his power and evil is the perfect magnitude."

"My lord?" Questioned Illidan about Kil'jaeded motives but was ignored. He saw Kil'jaeden begin to overlap the maps. "My Lord!?!?" Illidain tried to interupt one last time, but to no avail. Kil'jaeden had the maps fully overlapped and they began to glow with a green aura. Soon, a pillar of fell energy shot out of the maps and trails traveled from the pillar along the ground. Illidan and his vassels tried to avoild the trails of fel energy, but soon they, along with all of the Black Temple was swallowed up by the fel energy. But it didn't stop with the Black Temple, the fel energy branched out and consumed other major strong holds in Outland. As the strong holds were consumed, the fel energy was able to to journey across the dark portal into Azeroth, consuming soldiers and heros alike causing panic among the cities of both the Alliance and the Horde. Thrall, Jaina, Silvannas, Malfurion and various other heros were consumed by the Cataclysm. The new Lich king in Northrend was awoken from his slumber to find the Fel energy starting to consume his minions before he was targeted himself. He let out one final roar before being swallowed by the energy. Azeroth and Outland was left broken as if major strongholds and heroes dissapered all together.

Minutes passed since the Cataclysm Kil'jaeden summon shattered the world. Illidain began to rise to his feet, while his vassels still remained unconcious. He made his way back to the top of the Black temple and analyzed the situation as best as he could. It look like the area surrounding the Black Temple remaind unchanged with the Fel barracks and armory still intact, but as he broardend his view, he saw a new terrain as if his temple was merely dropped somewhere else. He stood there speechless until he heard the voice of his master. "Illidan!" He turned around to find a large demonic crystal hovering above the platform with buning eyes. He knew that Kil'jaeden was using this to communicate from the safety of his relm.

"My lord!?!? What have you done? Were are we?" Illidan asked but a few quetions that plegued him.

"I used a forbbiden spell to bring chaos to the mortal races of Azeroth. It was a spell that would cause our world which is ravaged by war and conflict, to fall on another world at war. This world you may call, Middle Earth."

Illidan dreaded what the demon lord would request him to do. "You mean....." Illidan paused for he wouldn't believe the words he would say.

"The fronts that the armies of our world and their would fight has just multipied greatly. It is up to you to seize control of this chaos I created and dominate all who resist you. Everyone will be in confusion so if you rally my forces quickly, you might survive." Kil'jaeden paused to make sure Illidan understood all that.

"So, if i were to conquer this world, you bring me back to my world." Illidan asked.

"It does sound simple." Kil'jaeded answered. "But there is one catch. In order for our world to merge with this on, this world needed to suppy a source of evil and power that rivaled mine."

"There is someone in this world that's as....." Illidan paused as he felt a power like he never felt far off to the east, as if a great power was watching him. He tried to focus on it, but he was greeted by the power Kil'jaeded spoke of. What he saw was the image of an eye, an eye wreathed in flame. Illidan could almost feel the flames burn at his face. His mind was hit with whispers of a language he didn't under stand, but he understood one distinct phrase. "I see you. You can not hide from Sauron" The voice soon left the mind of Illidan, and the presence of Kil'Jaeden left the crystal. Left alone, he knew the mission before him. He quickly began to reorganize his vassels and army knowing they will need to be at full force as quickly as possible.

Meanwhile, in the land of Mordor, at the base of the tower Barad-dur, Sauron's most powerful servant arrives on horse back. It was the leader of the Nine Dark Riders, the Nazgul known as the Witch-KIng of Angmar. The Witch-king entered the tower and made for a chamber on the base level, were there was a forked spire much like the one at the top of the tower. He stood before the spire and took a knee. The spire sparked follower by a blaze over him. The eye of his dark lord bared down on him and spoke to the Witch-King. "This Cataclysm has brought invaders to Middle Earth. Drive them from our world so it will be pure for my rule. Dawn your armor and prepare for battle." With that, the great eye dissapeared. The Witch-King arose and turned to his personal armor stand with orcs ready to help him suit up. He walked up and turned his attention to his crowned helmet in all of it's chilling image. He holds it for a moment, then placed it on top of his head. He lets out a chilling hiss as he anticipates the battles to come.

I know, the intro was a little plain and it had a few holes in it. I am also using notepad so i may have some spelling errors. But i hope this is a decent start to good Fanfic.


	2. Aragorn and the Horde

Chapter 2: Aragorn and the Horde

Minutes past since Kil'jaeden shattered the world of Middle Earth and Azeroth. It was as if time stood still and the universes had stopped themselves. Somewhere in the fields of Rohan, Aragorn the ranger, Gimli the Dwarf, and Legolas found cover from the earthquake. They finally emerged out if hiding and explored the broken world around them.

"What in the name of my beard was that?" Gimli asked. "That was an earthquake I ever felt. There was nothing natural about that quake."

Legolas look beyond the sight of Gimli and Aragorn to see how hard the land was changed. "As much as I hate to agree with the Dwarf, he's right. This quake was not of this world and the scars left behind bring some sort of foulness from another world."

Aragorn on the other hand had only one thing on his mind. "Let us hope that this quake also slowed down the Uruk-hai enough for us to catch up to them. Merry and Pippin are still their prisoners and must be saved. We may use this disaster to our advantage and take them by surprise. Lets get going!"

"Oh c'mon!" Gimli said in fustration. "We barely got any time to breath and now we are going cross country? I'm starting to get blisters!" Aragorn and Legolas are already almost out of sight. "Ah in the name of Moria! Slow down for the short shank!" Gimli takes off after his two companions. They all travel miles to try and catch up with the Uruk-hai unit. As they travel, they all took note on how the land changed by the cataclysm. The plains of Rohan was scared by fel fire. This hindered their ability to track the Uruk-Hai, but they sayed on their trail non the less. "Bah!" Said the fustrated Dwarf. "Did they even come this way?"

Aragorn searched the ground for any evidence of the Uruk-Hai party. Sure enough, he found their fresh tracks, suggesting they weren't too far behind. "We should catch up with them within a day."

"Another day of running?" Gimli lets out a growl of fustration.

"Aragorn!" Legolas yelled as he looked far of into the distance. Aragorn and Gimli ran up to him to see what he discovered. And about a half a mile ahead, appeared to be evidence of a battle. A battle that may of involved the Uruk-hai party.

Aragorn feared the worse when the fate of the Hobbits crossed his mind. "Lets go!" Aragorn and his companions quickly rushed to the aftermath of the battle. As they arrived, they discovered that the Uruks were completely wiped out. However, they found weapons that looked alien in appearence with no origin from Middle Earth. Aragorn searched the area for any sigh of Merry and Pippin. He saw two tracks bare foot prints about the size of a hobbit. They lead away from the battle towards Fangorn forest. Aragorn let out a slight sigh of relief knowing the hobbits survived, but are still not safe.

"Hey, take a gander at this." Gimli stumbled across an axe on the ground that didn't look like it was from their world. "I ain't ever seen an axe of this craft." Gimli reached down and touched the blade slightly. The moment he did, there was the sound of a twig snaping near him, followed by a long spear shooting out of the ground. A rope tied to the tip snaged Gimli by the foot, lifting him up of the ground, and dangled him up side down helpless.

"Gimli!" Legolas cried out and he reached for his blade to cut him out, but from out of no where, two ropes with iron weights tied tp the ends flew at him and bounded his arm and legs. Causing him to loose balance and fall to the ground. Aragorn drew his sword knowing it was a trap. Sure ehough, from out of hiding, about 30 heavily build humanoids approached the party. They were green-skined, had leather armor, horned helmats, and red war paint on there faces. They were armed with axes, spears, and sword that were not of any land in middle earth. They surrounded Aragorn with weapons at the ready and approacheds growling wildly. Aragorn looked to his allies. Legolas was bounded on the ground, while Gimli dangled helplessly while trying to swing his axe as he called out voulger language at the assailants. Aragorn knew he was out matched. A long stand-off before anyone made a move, then one of the attackers stepped foward towards Aragorn with his teeth and tust gritting.

"Drop your weapon if you value your lives." The alien demanded of Aragorn. The last thing Aragorn wanted to do was surrender his allies, but he knew they would be massacared, and threw away his sword. The raid leader turned to his fellow warriors. "Tie them up." Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were tied up and brough before the raid leader. "Hmm, a human, a dwarf, and an elf who hasn't quite grown into his ears. But all of your cloths and weapons are not of our world. Are from this one?" Aragorn didn't answer, and the orc just sneered. "It doesn't matter if you answer my questions, but if you value your health, then you better answer what ever question my chief has to ask you." He paused as Aragorn is lifted to his feet and the orc came down to his face. "Warchief Thrall!" the other orcs cheered at the mention of their chief and they hoist Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli in the direction of their strong hold.

Meanwhile, at the strong hold of Orgimmar, capital of the Horde and home of the orcs of Azeroth, the Horde were rallying and fixing the damage done by cataclysm. Buildings were being repared, supplies were being restocked, and grunts where being armed. But dispite all this, the Horde Chief Thrall was worried more about the bigger picture. He tried get all the information out of all his lesser advisors.

"WHere are our Horde allies?" He asked everyone in the room. "Our troll allies, our tauren allies? Cairne? Vol'Jin? Any word of their where-abouts?"

One of his advisors step foward. "Great Chief, were looking all over for them. Our scouts can't really scout a land they know nothing of."

Thrall sighed as he still hasn't heard any good news yet. "And what of this land? Where were we taken and how many other cities were devistated and brought here?" He asked, but no one could give and answer. "Well, the best we can do is to try to figure out how to reverse all this." As he was speaking, a grunt from the scouting party that captured Aragorn and his party. He stepped up to Thrall.

"Warchief, my scouting party was ambushed by a band of black monsters. I was ordered to come get reinforcement."

"Huh?" Thrall stopped to ask the grunt. "Reinforcements? How far out are they?"

"They are 50 miles south of here."

Thrall paused for a moment, then he grabbed his Doomhammer. He ran out to meet his troops. He mounted on his Wolf and stood before his troops. "The last thing we need is to lose any of our horde borthers. I will personally lend them aid. Make sure everything is still in one piece when i get back."

"Yes Warchief." Said is high advisor.

Thrall turned to his troops who were ready to ride out on there wolves. "We shall return to our home, bring the Burning Legion back with us, and spare this world of our war with them. This is our war! It is us who will shed blood to defeat the Legion." He marched his troops to the main gate of Orgimmar and they road out. "Lok'tar ogar! For the Horde!" He yells his battle cry, repeated by his troops and they ride to battle.

Well thats another chapter out of the way. Hope to have another up soon.


	3. The Rings New Master

Chapter 3: The Ring's New Master.

The forces of Mordor has been called to arm. Orcs have been mustered from all parts of Middle Earth to fight and dominate the chaos in the name of Dark Lord Sauron. In the heart of Mordor, the last of the orcs arrived to be armed and ready for battle. One orc master made sure his platoon was ready and armed for fierce battle. "Hurry up you maggots! We got orders to meet up with the advance lead by Gothmog going north." He ordered while cracking his wip. "I want you all ready with in the....." Before he could finish. He noticed the Witch-King passing by on his black horse, fully armored and ready for battle at any moment. He passes the orcs as they fell silent in awe of his presence. He soon moved on and the orc master continued with his commands.

Elsewhere, many miles north of Mordor, Frodo Baggins accompanied by his good friend Samwise Gamgee and their newly appointed guide Gollum continued there quest to take the ring to Mordor and cast it in the fires of Mount Doom and destroy it. Gollum has just lead them into the Dead Marshes, a swamp littered with the corpes of thousands of orcs, elves, and men who died in a fierce battle. Gollum urged the hobbits to keep moving, but they were slow and tired from their long journey. Night fall was approaching and to travel at night would be extreamly dangerous.

"Gollum, we have been walking for days in this marsh." Sam pointed out. "Mr. Frodo need to rest at least for a little while. Besides, that big earthquake could of knocked everyone in Middle-Earth off their feet."

"No time!" Barked Gollum. "Wraiths patrol these marshes. They will finds us and takes the precious back to him. And we musn't let them."

Frodo looked off in the distant knowing that the land was somehow changed by the quake, but he was still focus on his quest. "Gollum, there is no harm in resting for a little while. We will move on after we had some shut eye."

Gollum gave a hiss in fustration. "Fine you supid hobbitses! Take you crummy napses. We wills be gone wraiths come for you." he crawls off uttering fowl words under his breath.

Sam and Frodo got comfortable as they are about to get some sleep for the first time in a few days. "Mr. Frodo" Asked sam. "Should we really let that Stinker go off like that?"

"I'm not worried. As long as i got the ring, he won't go very far."

"I hope not." Sam laid down. A cold breeze ripped trough the air. One that chilled them to the bone. But they didn't shiver due to the cold, they could feel something evil about this wind. "I didn't expect it to be this cold at this time of the year."

Frodo paused for a moment. "I don't think it's supposed to Sam. There is something very foul about this wind." He turned to Sam, but his friend was already fast asleep. Frodo then laid down his head and drifted off to sleep.

An hour passed and the two were still sound asleep. The air seemed to grow more cold and frost began to cover the land. Suddenly, in a pond near Frodo, bubble popped up from the water. The sound awakend Frodo and he turned to look, but all was still. Not seeing anything else, he started to go back to sleep. But more bubbles would rise from the pond and this time Frodo rushed to his feet in fear. He withdrew his sword, Sting, and slowly approched the pond. He looked in and saw the dead body of an elf. He stared at the body for a while with nothing happening for a minute. Then all of a sudden, the corpse's eyes pop open and stared at Frodo. Frodo inhaled to let out a cry of fear, but before he could, a huge spash came from behind him and a corpse emerged from the pond behind him. The undead beast let our a monsterous growl as more corpses came to life around them. They charged Frodo, but Frodo was able to fight off the zombies. "Sam! Help!" Frodo cried out for Sam who awoke, and was surprise at the sight of zombies attacking but he quickly joined in aiding Frodo. The hobbits fought off the zombies but more and more came and they were vastly outnumbered. Frodo looked behind them and saw a small opening in the mob and grabbed Sam by the shoulder. "Lets go Sam!" Frodo and Sam rushed to the opening and managed to run passed the mob of undead. They seemed to put some distance between themselves and the zombies, but Frodo was caught by the sight of Gollum under attack by half a dozen zombies. Frodo hesitated trying to flee or help his guide. In the end, he and Sam rushed to the aid of Gollum. They fend off a few zombies, but are soon surrounded with no way to escape.

"So this is how it ends." Sam said thinking that they were doomed. The three noticed a few zombies getting ready to lunge at them. Frodo closes his eyes and braces himself for the attack, however, moments passed and the attack didn't come. Frodo slowly opend his eyes to see that the zombies completely stopped. If anything, they were even backing off. The mob all turned behind them and began to split. Frodo and Sam could feel an evil cold chill coming from somewhere. Then they could feel un the ground tremors of heavy footsteps and and the sound of plate armor getting closer. The zomies parted and from out of the mob, the silhouette of a tall man with a spike crown appeared from the fog and approached the trio. Frodo could feel the weight of his power almost crushing him. The figure fully stepped into their view. He was dressed with heavy plated armor with various skull designs. His helmat had a crown of spikes and a blue jem on the forehead that glowed blue. His face was hidden, but his eyes glowed a chilling blue. But what was most noticable of this person was the sword he wielded. It was jagged and notched from many battles and it glowed blue as well and at the hilt was the skull of some sort of beast. Sam finally mustered the strength to speak. "It can't be, its Sauron!"

Frodo paused for a moment and studied who stood before them. "No, its not Sauron. This feels different." Frodo was right. This was the new Lich King from Azeroth. There was a pause, but then the Lich King started to advance towards the trio and Sam draws his sword.

"Back you monster!" Sam charged the Lich king bravely, but with one back hand he was knocked away.

"Sam? No!" Frodo cried out and tried to rush to his companion's aid but is met with the tip of the Lich Kings blade, Frostmourn, in his face just a hair away from his skin. The tip of the blade stayed in Frodo's face and he felt as if his soul was being drain by the sword and paralyzing him. However, the Lich King hesitated in ending the hobbit's life. He sence something that this hobbit had that sparked his curiosity. He guided the tip of his blade from the hobbit's face slowly down to his chest. He then proceeded to dig into the hobbit's shirt while Frodo was too afraid to move. After a moment of searching the hobbits shirt, the Lich KIng managed to find his neckess and exposes it, revealing at the end the Ring of Power hanging. The moment he saw it, the Lich King felt it's power and was attracted to it. He balanced it on the tip of Frostmourn just enchanted by the power it was giving off. He then lifted the ring with Frostmourn with the neck chain still attached, causing Frodo to be lifted off his feet and begin to choke on the chain. Sam finally regain conciousness to find Frodo hanging at the mercy of the Lich King. Then the Lich King slashed his blade upward, cutting the chain and causing Frodo to fall to the ground. Frodo look up and was helpless as he watched the ring fall into the open hand of the Lich King. Frodo rose to his feet and grabbed his sword. "No! Give it back!" Frodo tried to attack the Lich King and even Gollum tried to retrieve the ring, but the Lich King blew them away with little of his dark power. Sam helped Frodo up and the tree look on as the Lich King held up the One Ring, studying it and completely ignoring the trio. Then with the Ring in his grasp, he began to walk away. Frodo tried to persue, but were blocked by the counless zombies. Before going out of sight, the Lich King turn his head back to his minions.

"Feast." The Lich King demanded and walked out of sight. The zombies were closing in to follow their masters bidding. Frodo reached into his bag to try to find anything to help them avoid their doom. Luckly, he found the Phial of Earendil. He held it up and a flash of light covered them, blinding all zombies around. When the zombies got their vision back, the trio was gone. They looked around for any sigh of them, but to know avail. The mob let out growls and howls and scurried off to hunt them down. Little did they realize, they fail to look over a strange rock left in the area. WHen all was clear, the rock turned out to just be a magical cloak that the Frodo and his companions hid under. Frodo saw that they were safe, but no relief came to him.

"I lost it!" Frodo said panting in disbelief. "I lost the Ring! I failed!" Frodo buried his face in his hands in shame.

Sam slumped over unable to say anything useful "What are we going to do now Mr Frodo? What are we going to do?" However, Frodo couldn't answer him.

Not too far away, undead warriors continued to gather around the Lich King. Soon he had a great army at his side. But dispite all this, he never took his attention of the Ring of Power. After many minutes of studying it, he finally removed one of his gloves and place the ring on one of his fingers. He vanished and his undead soldiers all growled in disbelief as there was no hint of their king.

In Mordor the WItch-King was still overseeing his army being mustered, but then he sence the Ring being used. With out hesitation, he let out his horrific scream and rode north towards the dead marshes. The orcs were left behind. "The Ring! Sauron's Ring has been found!" The Lich King seemed to have beem taken to another realm, but still remained in the same world. He saw his army around him, but they were all blurred. Then the whole land moved around him as if he was flying across the world, he saw the Black Temple, Orgimmar and other outposts from Azeroth, then he saw new fortresses from this world like Minas Tirith, Helm's Deep, Edoras, and Isengard. While he was watching the land, a dark voice spoke to him from behind. "You have something of mine." The Lich King turned to the voice and was greated with the great Eye of Sauron himself, almost blocking out the whole sky. "Return it to me."

The Lich King lifted his hand to the eye of Sauron and revealed that he was wearing the Ring. "You want it?" He said in defiance and then began to remove it. He gave one last look at the flaming eye. "Come and try to get it." With that, he removed the ring and vanished from Saurons gaze.


End file.
